


Calorie Count

by Gh0st_kiid



Series: Domestic Sarumi [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want Saru to be weak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calorie Count

Ever since he was young, Saruhiko hated eating. He had gone through grade school with a large tummy that constantly earned him mocks and cruel jokes and gestures. One day, an older boy looked St him with slotted eyes and mouthed "Are you hungry?" That was the nail in the coffin. He stopped eating as much, cutting down more and more. He eventually ended up just eating one or two peas here or an apple every now and then. But that was before middle school when Misaki came into his life. 

They started out just meeting in the roof top by accident. Misaki would sit on a bench and look onto the cityscape of Shizume City. He always had a bento filled to the brim with food and goodies. He was skinny and Saruhiko loathed him for that. It was not fair how every calorie seemed to translate to a pound on his body and Misaki was eating sausages shaped like squids with ease. The redhead had muscles too. 

"Oi, Saruhiko-chan," Misaki growled after about a week of being glared at as he ate. "Do you want some of my bento or are you just going to keep glaring at me because it is starting to piss me off." He pulled an extra pair of chopsticks from a spot in his bag and threw them at Saruhiko. "Come sit by me. 

Saruhiko's mind went into chaotic mode. If he took a bite, he was going to have to take the extra long way home and run most of it to burn off any calories he had eaten. If he refused, he might be sitting up here alone without another quiet entity because Misaki was going to attempt to escape his prying eyes. So he combined both and lied. "I am a really picky eater, sorry."

Misaki perked up at the response, having never heard Saru's voice willingly before. He furrowed his eyebrows in the middle of his forehead. "What do you like to eat? I make my own lunch every day, I could probably fit one thing that you like," he said proudly almost. 

'Nothing,' he thought, but kept his lips sealed. "I don't like vegetables," he answered honestly. He didn't like vegetables, or food of any sort. He messed with a piece of fuzz that had clung to the material of the school uniform he was wearing. He loosened his bolo tie and gulped. "I really don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be a burden, stupid," the red headed male huffed, taking a large bite of rice from the side of his box and swallowing it before chewing again. "Why don't you ever have a bento? Do you not know how to cook? Do you parents not like you?" he asked. 

"I just always forget to make one," Saruhiko lied, his voice still calm and collected despite the sweat building up on his hairline that was covered with black hair. "I have a very bad memory, Misaki." 

"I thought you were going to stop calling me that," Misaki sighed and finished the last bit of fish from his bento before closing it up and storing it away in his black school bag. He got up and dusted any debris from his pants and offered Saruhiko his hand to get him off the ground. 

Saruhiko latched on and allowed himself to be pulled up. He ran his hands over the back of his pants, hopefully shaking all the concrete dust and dirt off to avoid being made fun of or verbally assaulted. 

"You know, for a guy your size, you sure are pretty light," Misaki commented as he started his way down the stairs, turning around to look up at Saruhiko who was still enjoyed the last bit of sun from the door way. 

"For a guy your age, you sure are pretty short," Fushimi tossed back to the younger gentleman. He jumped onto the same step as Misaki and walked past him, the male looking at his back. "We need to get to class before we are late again and yelled at."

"I am definitely going to be making you something to eat tomorrow. And as a punishment, I might mix in a vegetable," Misaki missed before buttoning his shirt up to right below the chin and running to catch up with Saruhiko. 

It was that day that Saruhiko learned he didn't mind eating.


End file.
